herofandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz Number Two
Utility Belt Buzz (referred to fans as Impostor Buzz, Buzz #2, and New Buzz) is the main antagonist in Toy Story 2. He is the son of Zurg. Like Andy's Buzz, he is voiced by Tim Allen. He is similar to the titular prince from The Prince and the Pauper. He is the true mastermind behind Al McWhiggin's evil plan and Stinky Pete's partner in-crime. Near the climax of the film, he performs a Heel Face Turn when Buzz lets him join his team. But after Zurg reunites with him, he does a Heel Face Revolving Door, leaves Buzz's team, and chooses to stay with Zurg in Al's Toy Barn forever. Like Andy's Buzz in the first film, Utility Belt Buzz actually believes he's a real space ranger and is completely unaware that he is a toy. Physical appearance Utility Belt Buzz looks identical to Andy's Buzz, but with a blue utility belt. Appearances Before Toy Story 2 The day before the film's events, he brainwashes Al McWhiggin, who is once the chipper owner of Al's Toy Barn to make him an assassin and capture Woody, according to his backstory to Andy's Buzz. Toy Story 2 Utility Belt Buzz is the version of Buzz Lightyear. He is first seen during the toys' search for Woody. While searching through Al's Toy Barn, Andy's Buzz Lightyear discovers an aisle full of new Buzz Lightyear action figures. He sees "NEW UTILITY BELT!" on the display stand and climbs up to encounter this Buzz Lightyear action figure. When he foolishly attempts to take this Buzz's belt, the Utility Belt Buzz suddenly springs to life, mistaking him for a rogue space ranger and overpowering him in a fight. Utility Belt Buzz, not knowing he is a toy, subdues Andy's Buzz and takes the latter as the former's prisoner. Utility Belt Buzz then ties and stuffs Andy's Buzz into an empty Buzz Lightyear cardboard box as Andy's Buzz tries to convince Utility Belt Buzz that he is a toy, but he takes no attention. Irritated by Andy's Buzz's "misbehavior," Utility Belt Buzz isolates Andy's Buzz by placing him on the shelf with the newer Buzz Lightyear toys. Although he has put up Andy's Buzz for sale, Utility Belt Buzz has not placed him on the shelf properly, making escape possible. He, like the original Buzz in the previous film, believes that he is a real space ranger, although he is apparently even more deluded than Andy's Buzz (e.g. when Andy's Buzz has mumbled whether he has been this deluded in embarrassment of his former behavior). When Tour Guide Barbie drives the toys into the Buzz Lightyear aisle, Hamm calls to Utility Belt Buzz, thinking he's Andy's Buzz. Utility Belt Buzz turns on his laser as Tour Guide Barbie stops the car. He is at first suspicious of Andy's toys, but when Rex excitedly claims that he knows how to defeat the Evil Emperor Zurg, Utility Belt Buzz becomes convinced to join the toys on their quest, considering Rex as his ally while thinking that they are on a mission to infiltrate Zurg's fortress and defeat the emperor himself. The toys then leave the aisle, leaving Andy's Buzz tied up in a box on the shelf, struggling to get out. At one time, he nicknames Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex "slotted pig," "vegetable man," and "lizard man," respectively, and imagines the owner of Al's Toy Barn (Al McWhiggin, the same man who has kidnapped Woody) explains that he is his possible agent. He tells the toys to get into Al's bag, thinking it might lead him to Zurg. After the toys arrive outside the building that houses Al's penthouse, Utility Belt Buzz finds the air vent and navigates the toys through the vent and up the elevator shaft with his grappling hook on his new utility belt, despite Mr. Potato Head growing more suspicious of his cocky attitude ("I'm Buzz Lightyear. I'm always sure!"). During the climb, Rex pushes the toys to the bottom of the line and causes Utility Belt Buzz's strength to give out, prompting him to activate his anti-gravity servos (unaware that he is just a toy). Despite protest from the toys, Utility Belt Buzz lets go of the wall, and the toys land on a rising elevator that takes them up to level 23. He thinks that his anti-gravity servos are really working, however. Utility Belt Buzz acts literally when he tells Rex to "use your head," as the toys then use him as a battering ram to break into Al's penthouse. In the ensuing melee that follows, Utility Belt Buzz and the toys grab Woody and head back for the vent, but Andy's Buzz stops them. In a brief argument between the two Buzz Lightyear toys, Andy's Buzz opens Utility Belt Buzz's helmet (causing the other Buzz to suffocate under "toxic" air) and proves that he is the Buzz the other toys recognize by flashing Andy's name written on the bottom of his foot; though before this, the toys were willing to accept him when they didn't buy Utility Belt Buzz's behavior. Utility Belt Buzz is confused at what he is witnessing after regaining his composure, but is stunned to learn from Andy's Buzz about "Code 546," then walks over to Woody and kneels in front of him, thinking Woody as royalty. When the toys head back to the elevator after Al packs Woody and the Roundup gang into his case and leaves the room, they encounter a Zurg action figure (let loose by Andy's Buzz when leaving Al's Toy Barn), whom Utility Belt Buzz battles. During this fight, Zurg parodies a scene from The Empire Strikes Back by revealing that he is Buzz's father. After Rex accidentally knocks Zurg down the elevator shaft with his tail, Utility Belt Buzz forlornly thinks he has lost his father. After the toys leave the apartment, Andy's Buzz runs into Utility Belt Buzz one last time when the other Buzz is last seen playing ball with Zurg to form a real father-son bond. He describes Zurg as a "great dad," as Andy's Buzz bids him farewell with a Vulcan salute. Meanwhile, during the car chase, a trio of Squeeze Toy Aliens take his place. The next day, Utility Belt Buzz gets arrested for his crimes along with Stinky Pete and Zurg while Al loses his job. Audio Samples Trivia *Despite being the film's main antagonist, he has around 30 minutes of screen time. *Some fans think he is a supporting antagonist in the movie with Al McWhiggin as the main antagonist and Stinky Pete as the secondary antagonist. But in real life, he is the main villain of the movie, which makes Al the secondary antagonist and Stinky Pete the tertiary antagonist. *In Toy Story 3, Buzz #2, Stinky Pete and Zurg are originally going to be the secondary antagonists of the movie, who plot to get revenge on Woody and Buzz for defeating them, with Wayne Knight and Kelsey Grammer reprising their roles as Zurg and Stinky Pete and William Hurt replacing Tim Allen as Buzz Number Two. They'll originally die in the incinerator at the climax. But their scenes are cut from the movie when it is released. *Unlike the original Buzz, he is selfish, crabby, and a liar to Buzz. But when the original Buzz reunites with him, he seems friendlier and happier. *The scene where the original Buzz climbs up to the display stand to encounter Utility Belt Buzz mirrors the scene where Woody climbs on top of the bed to encounter the origgot who plot toinal Buzz from the first film. *The scene where the original Buzz opens Utility Belt Buzz's helmet to make him suffocate for air mirrors the scene where Woody opens the original Buzz's helmet to make him suffocate for air from the first film. Navigation Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Possessed Object Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Lawful Good Category:Genderless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Shot Category:Falsely Accused Category:Dimwits Category:Counterparts Category:Book Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Immortals Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dreaded Category:Loner Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Twin/Clone